Core A will provide administrate and support services, and will expedite and coordinate activities for all four research components and the other three other cores. Dr. Stanley will oversee the administration of the Program on a day to day basis, and will have the ultimate responsibility for scientific direction and administrative management, for reporting to NIH, organizing meetings of the internal and external advisory committees, seminars, and for the overall coordination of research.